Loss of Ymir
by Academy of the Forsworn
Summary: Since Leina reigns as queen, Ymir decided to find work in the markets, but tragedy strikes and it changes her for the worse. Rated T for language. This is my first fanfic and let me know what you think


After the overthrowing of Queen Claudette, and the ruling of Queen Leina, Ymir had to give up on her Alchemy research. She then headed to the Markets to sell her wares, which have improved since her study of alchemy. She was doing rather well and soon became rather rich, using the metallurgy techniques of her people and the practices of Alchemy to make incredible weapons. But all wasn't happy as she wanted, lately sales have been low since the discovery of Titanium, putting her business in jeopardy. But she managed to get by, Ymir was busy in her shop selling a few necklaces to a Merchant and the two argued "I thought this was 40 gold coins." said the merchant, who seemed very old for a man. "Well It's 80 now, if you can't by it then get out of my sight, I have business to make." Ymir boasted to the man, she was as cocky as ever. The man then gave her a mean look, "Now you see here, you may have been in the Queen's good graces in the past, now you are just a merchant. Now I will pay you 60 gold and nothing more." he said as he added 20 more gold coins. Ymir seemed to smirk, "It is still 80, If that is all the money you have, then beat it!" she said as she turned to get back to work. The man furiously took the bracelet along with his money, only for the dwarven princess to pursue him "Hey! Come back here with that you old bastard!" she barked as the man was jumped by another Dwarf. The man dropped the necklace as he tried to reach it, only for Ymir to break his arm. The man screamed in pain as the Queen's soldiers appeared. "What is the meaning of this Ymir, this is the 7th time this month you mangled a thief." one guard said, she had black hair and a very stern glare. Ymir looked up as the other dwarf stood beside the princess. "This bastard tried to steal one of my best items. And besides Annie, can you blame me?" She said hotly, only for the guard called Annie to say "Are you sure you didn't provoke him? You have a bad habit of doing that." Ymir nodded a bit as another guard helped the man up and led him to a hospital. Annie sighed, "I can't keep getting you out of trouble, just because your father is the Dwarven King, doesn't mean you get to do whatever you please." she then huffed as the dwarf stopped them. "M'lady, I bring news from the Iron Mountains. Your father is dying." he said as the always confident look in her eyes seemed to vanish. She grabs the dwarf, "How long has this been going on without me knowing?" she demanded, only for the dwarf to say "3 days, It took me a week to get here so about 10 days."

Ymir threw the dwarf into a fruit cart, she needs to get to the Iron mountains and fast. She knew the ones capable of that were the Portalkeepers, who allow access to anywhere in the continent and possibly the world. She kept looking around town until she saw one of them. The hooded creature had his wings folded on his back as he was maintaining a portal from Amara. Ymir grabs him by his wings, not in the mood for excuses. "Get me to the Iron Mountain or I will cut...these... OFF!" she yelled. The guardian changed it to the Iron mountain as Ymir jumped through it. The Dwarven kingdom was in panic. The mines have been abandoned for a few days since the King was dying, it hit the Dwarven economy hard. Ymir raced to her father's throne, only to find him there. His looks weren't that well, his beard had grown long and white as his once blue eyes have grown pale with age. His crown was now a dull gold, indicating he hasn't polished it in a while as his clothing looked like a bearskin cloak with chainmail and gold armor. Ymir hugs him close, devastated on losing him. "F-father. I'm home." she said as she teared up. The old king seemed to smile a bit. "Ymir….is that really you?" he asks in a quiet, almost weakening voice. Ymir nodded. "Papa, its me...Its Ymir." she said as if choking back tears. Her father hugs her a bit, the king didn't have much time left. "Ymir...you must lead our people in my leave..." He said as Ymir said "Papa you can't….you can't leave." she said as her eyes went misty. He taught her everything from how to wield an ax to how to forge rings. He was everything to her ever since her mother died all those long years ago. "Ymir...this is unavoidable...you must carry on where I cannot...The Lineage of the Dwarves shines brightly in you...I pray we see eachother again...in the halls of Heaven...I must leave you now...farewell…." he said as he closed his eyes, he has passed on. Ymir cried loudly as she held her dead father close, never has she felt a loss this great since her mother died. She had nobody to look up to, nobody to care for, nobody to see her. She never felt so alone.

*Many months later.* Ymir was named Queen of the Iron Dwarves. She rarely is seen outside of her throne room and any who try to speak with her are either killed by her or thrown out of the city gates. Word had reached the continent that the Iron Queen is preparing for war against Gainos and all who stand in her way. Queen Leina had heard this and she sent a messenger to Ymir. Ymir then returned the messenger's head in a sack along with a note that read "If you want to talk to me, talk to me yourself. Signed, the Iron Queen of the Iron Mountains".This left the Queen of Gainos in a serious predicament. _"This is odd, the Ymir I knew would never threaten open war unless she had a good reason. Even if she did she would possibly lead her people to ruin."_ Leina thought to herself as she decided to talk to her...personally. She then headed to the Iron Mountains, taking a few of her soldiers as an escort. After a week she arrived at the foot of the great mountain city where two dwarven guards led her in. Word had reached Ymir that Queen Vance wished to negotiate with her, to which she allowed her to her throne. When Leina entered, the throne room was dark as lots of gold coins glittered in the light of the entrance. Ymir was on her throne, wearing a small blue dress with a pair of huge silver axes on her hips. She also had a crown of silver and sapphire gemstones. Leina wore the dress that Claudette had wore excluding the headpiece. Ymir's eyes were bloodshot due to her crying. She had grieved her father for many months and she had become more and more volatile. She even drank half the wine in the kingdom to try and forget, but it failed.

"Take a look around you your Highness. Gold, gold beyond measure and grief. Gold can satisfy anyone, yet not me. My father was a great dwarf, one of the few kings left. And now he is dead. Speak your words now, before I throw you out myself." She growled as she drank from a gilded chalice of wine. Leina was shocked to see how a once proud dwarf can become so hateful. "I have come to try and keep my kingdom from falling along with yours. The Dwarf I knew would never risk the lives of her kind and kin. She would fight herself. I know what you are going through, my mother, Maria, died when I was a girl. It still haunts me but I have moved past that. I want to help you." Leina said sadly as she approached her. Ymir roared as she threw the chalice at her, wine staining her clothes and hair as the cup left a bump on her forehead. She stood up. "What does a wench like you know anything about loss? I have lost both my parents, my grandparents, my uncle. EVERYONE **!** Yet you have the nerve to talk to me about loss? Get out of my throne or I will have your head!" she roared in anger as she threw her weapons at her, only to miss. She then ran to her and punched her repeatedly, but Leina tried to reason with the dwarf, only for ymir to pummel her to the ground. "Fight me...fight me damn you...FIGHT!" she growled as she kicked her hard, yet Leina refused. "Ymir, listen to me. This is not what your father would have-" she was then being choked by Ymir. "Shut up, JUST SHUT UP. You don't know anything about me or my father." she growled as Leina grabbed her arms, forcing her to let go. She then pins her to the floor. "You're right. I don't know your father. But listen to me. You will be led to ruin if you don't let him go. It is done." she said in a kind voice as Ymir began to cry again. Her words hit her harder than any hammer as she hugs the Queen close. "What have I become? I've become a monster." Ymir wailed as Leina tried to calm her down. "You were thinking with emotions rather than reason. It's ok Ymir." she said as she hugs her tighter. She kept crying, "Ssshh….ssshh...its going to be alright." Leina said calmly as Ymir cried more. Ymir's eyes went red as she stopped crying, her eyes were burning. Leina gave her one final hug before leaving for Gainos. But before she left, Ymir hugs her leg. "The war is off. I am so sorry about all of this Leina." she said sadly. Leina then turned to face her. "I can relate to you, in more ways than one Ymir." she said as she pats her head before she left. A soldier, who just happened to be Annie, asks her "M'lady, what did Ym- I mean the Iron Queen have to say?" she asks, to which Leina replied as she got in her cariage, "She just needed someone to help her."

the end


End file.
